An emotional story
by Exerides T Fluorite
Summary: Hopefully, this isn't real...Because Doumeki is hurting him...
1. Chapter 1

Switchfoot-Dare you move

Watanuki was in the middle of a bath when he heard the doorbell ring.

He figured that the person would either figure he was home or busy and just go away…but it had to be someone persistent, right? Because of his stupid bad luck the doorbell just kept ringing and ringing…

"Coming!" Watanuki yelled angrily. He was in the middle of pulling himself out of the bath tub when he heard the bell ring again, causing to slip and fall back in. "Stupid jerk, ugh, just go home…" He was too tired to argue tonight…

He angrily pulled himself up, wrapped a towel around his waist and a pulling bathrobe on.

Ding dong, ding dong, ding dong…

He was really about to ding dong this person across the head.

"What the hell…?" he froze mid-sentence seeing that it was Doumeki standing there…He was holding his head. "Come in…"

Doumeki just stood there, like he hadn't heard.

"D-Doumeki…come in." Watanuki said reaching out to pull him in.

Doumeki grabbed his wrist and squeezed it.

"Ouch, Doumeki let go!"

Doumeki looked up at him, his eyes were soulless…Devoid of emotion…

Doumeki pushed Watanuki in and walked in, closing the door behind him.

Startled by the push, Watanuki allowed himself to be pushed over and landed on his butt.

"D-Doumeki?" Watanuki asked, and he knew he shouldn't have. He had already gotten himself in trouble by just standing there twice.

But Doumeki was always emotionless…his eyes were no different…Today he, himself, looked empty though. Doumeki wasn't in there…And whatever was in there wanted Watanuki dead, or, worse…., alive.

"D-Doumeki…" Watanuki stood up and backed himself into the kitchen…He could still see Doumeki from where he stood at the door. "Doumeki…go away or…Or I'll be forced to hurt you…" Watanuki said slowly, his voice was shaky…he always threatened Doumeki, but he never went through with anything that would hurt the big idiot too badly.

His hand wrapped around one of the knives in the stand next to him and he threw the rest of them in the sink, making the harder to reach. "Go, Doumeki!"

"…Doumeki isn't here…"

Watanuki's eyes widened as a wicked smile plastered itself across Doumeki's face.

"I'll be damned…You aren't him, are you…?" Watanuki said slowly.

"Nope…He is asleep…but I can certainly take a message for you." It wasn't even Doumeki's voice anymore.

"No…Doumeki…Wake up you idiot! If you-!" Watanuki was abruptly cut off by a blunt punch to the stomach, given by the Doumeki who was at the door only seconds ago. He took a sharp intake of breath before looking up at the eyes that weren't Doumeki's…

"Are you scared?" the voice occupying Doumeki's throat asked.

"Y-yes…But I would be even more scared if you were still Doumeki…"

"The useless boy's powers wavered on his way out that witches shop…"

"Ah!" Watanuki was pressed against the counter, his air having trouble moving through his throat, suddenly. So this was partially his own fault…But Watanuki was his reason for being there…so it was his fault too… "D-Doumeki…"

"…I told you…He isn't here."

Watanuki pushed Doumeki away; throwing the knife in his hand away…It hit the floor with a thump.

"Doumeki, listen…You have to force him out! Just try! Y-!" Watanuki was thrown to the floor and barely able to register what was going on… He saw Doumeki…he was reaching for something on the floor several feet away…something silver and shiny…Absently Watanuki wondered what it was…Until he realized what it was…

He found out the hard way…It was being driven into his left wrist. "AGH-Doumeki! Stop it!" Watanuki grabbed Doumeki's sleeve…The pain was blurring his vision, he couldn't see…His was gripping at everything except the knife and his grip was too loose to do anything at this point anyway... "I'm sorry! I didn't want it to be this way…This is all my fault! For living and causing you pain and never really thanking you…All I did was tell about how ungrateful you were and how stupid and socially retarded you were…I never meant for anything like this to happen. I just wanted to…" Watanuki was on the edge of his consciousness now…He was almost out, but he was forcing himself to finish what he had started… "I never meant for any of this to happen. Please…Come back Doumeki…If it weren't for you I would have been died by now…I would be trying to kill myself or…maybe I would be hurting myself…by doing exactly what you are doing to me now…Do you see what you are doing right now?"

Doumeki blinked a few times before nodding… "You…"

"This kid is persistent. But I won't let him get passed me, so don't get to happy, pest!"

Watanuki gasped and pushed at Doumeki's once again possessed body.

"Take me instead…Eat me from the inside out! I'll do anything, just let him go!" Watanuki said feeling the tears sliding down his cheeks. "I'm not the Hero…I don't know what to do!"

"You've got a deal…You must really love this person to sell your own life for his."

Watanuki watched as Doumeki's eyes closed and his body slumped to the floor.

Then everything went black….

His hair was still wet…He couldn't help realizing as he sat up…And his robe was sticking to his still wet skin…His towel must have fallen off when he fell…It was no longer on his being…Which he was too aware of…

The one thing he was also aware of was the spirit that had its teeth in his fore arm…It was a little uncomfortable, but not really painful…It was probably because of the knife lodged in his wrist…

The knife was suddenly yanked out of its place…He wanted to scream, but he couldn't…He was still unconscious…Maybe that was the reason he couldn't scream…

"Watanuki!"

Watanuki looked around and even turned to the spirit currently gnawing on his arm, but did not see the source of the voice.

"Get up idiot…"

Watanuki saw a light coming from above and could hear it…That voice….

"I can't…I'm locked in my own subconscious." He said sourly…

He felt an arm wrap tightly around his waist and lower legs.

"I'm taking you…" The rest was drowned out by Watanuki's scream…He spirit had broken skin and blood was pouring out of his arm… It was a scream that Doumeki would never hear if he had a choice…It scared even him…

….

Doumeki had been in the shop for well over two days…

Watanuki was well into a state of sleep that could be considered a coma…And Doumeki didn't like it…

He stood in the guest bedroom, staring at Watanuki…His eyes traveled to Watanuki's wrist…To his furrowing eyebrows…

It didn't help that the spirit was in there still and most likely pulling Watanuki to ribbons…

He walked over to Watanuki and debated on whether or not to touch him, because maybe, just maybe, that could be the worst idea that ever crossed his mind since he first entered this shop and was told that all that he could do was wait when the time was right…

He scowled, And when would that be? In a week? When they both would have missed enough school for their teachers to get worried and have a word with Doumeki's parents and make them not want Doumeki to be friends with Watanuki anymore? He wasn't going to leave his side if he had a choice…And if he didn't have a choice he would make one himself…

Watanuki mumbled something…

"What?" Doumeki said trying to mask all the relief that was flooding his body.

"I said 'kill me', you moron."

It appeared that Watanuki was still asleep…But he was clearly awake…Or close enough to it.

"Why?"

But Doumeki quickly figures it out when tears begin sliding down the boys cheeks that Watanuki isn't even talking to him…And that he is begging to be killed by the spirit inside of him….And he gives in to his urge to touch…and does it.

Watanuki practically leans into his hand as he cries out in pain… "Doumeki? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"H-he kept saying you were dead…He didn't want me to be happy…He just wanted to see me cry…" Watanuki's voice was shaking as his arm rose to wipe his tears away… "D-don't leave me…please…"

And Doumeki didn't even care about the details of whatever was going on…All he cared about was the fact that Watanuki was okay now…Or getting close to it...And that was all that mattered.

He pulled Watanuki into a tight hug that he wouldn't leave until Watanuki woke up Twenty-seven or more hours later.

…

This has been an Exerides T Fluorite Production. I would just leave it at that but maybe….I might have a sequel for this…If you want…Please review and give me your answers if you do…And if you were disappointed in the Horitsuba story I wrote…Then please just wait…I'll make another to make up for it…I didn't have all the facts and ultimately failed…I was disappointed too…

Love to you all ^ ̬^ 3


	2. The Answer, or close enough

This is the sequel to the emotional story

I do recommend you read the first part or else you will be lost…Maybe…

Enjoy

)0(

…A few hours before the incident…

Watanuki was extremely upset that Doumeki was walking him to work….

He was even more upset when the big jerk didn't just go home! Because his mean drunkard boss, Yuuko-san, invited him in for a drink…or two…or three, she was so drunk that is exactly how she said it…

He was even more upset when the idiot watched him work…It took him forever to drink one glass of…whatever it was that Yuuko-san had given him…He was purposely annoying Watanuki.

He sighed as he stumbled into the treasure room and began dusting…This was his sanctuary when he wanted to get away from the crazy people in Yuuko's…could you even call it a living room with her lounging all over it? Anyway, it could be considered his sweet escape…no matter how many dust particles were floating around from all his dusting…No matter if he was having an allergic reaction, and no matter if he was choking his butt off now…

He left to the kitchen, his first desired sanctuary, that couldn't be considered a sanctuary when Moro and Maru and the pipe fox and the stupid pork bun joined him…

He sighed again…He was happy that somewhere along some line this would most likely help him in the future…Besides…he would need to get used to people that he didn't get along with…He nodded and started with dinner…

An hour later…After EVERYONE, except Watanuki, decide that they should all eat dinner together, Watanuki was sliding on his shoes and Doumeki was doing the same on his left…

"Good night, Yuuko-san. See you tomorrow, Moro, Maru…" Watanuki called. "Good night, Mugetsu."

"Watanuki forgot Mokona." The black fur ball came flying down the hall and landed on Watanuki's face.

"I didn't forget you; I just don't forgive you for eating most of dinner tonight. Thanks to you I have to come and cook breakfast tomorrow morning." Watanuki seethed as he grabbed Mokona off his face and chucked him on the floor.

"Oh, Watanuki~! Don't worry about breakfast. Just worry about making a bigger feast tomorrow…That way Mokona can eat and be happy and so can we." Yuuko-san smiled…Then she became suddenly serious. "Maybe you would consider staying the night though? Both of you?"

"Hell, no! I can only stand so much of you guys! And I am definitely not staying if Doumeki is too, anyway!" Watanuki yelled picking up his school bag.

"Alright~! Do not rethink whether or not to come if you need help with anything. My door is always open." Yuuko-san sang as the boys left.

"Yeah, yeah. See you tomorrow…" Watanuki sighed closing the door behind him.

"You aren't worried about what she said?" Doumeki asked.

"Nah, she probably just wanted to be he servant a little longer…I have you to walk me home now, I wouldn't if I stayed…You wouldn't be able to stay anyway…" Watanuki sighed for the hundredth time that day. He turned realizing Doumeki didn't respond….

Doumeki was standing outside the gates of the shop…Staring into space…

"Doumeki?" Watanuki asked walking over to him and waving his hand. "Are you alright?"

Doumeki's eyes slowly turned to Watanuki…Dangerously slowly…Then he blinked…, "Hn."

Watanuki had to swallow a lump in his throat before asking again, "Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, my head feels funny…"

"Maybe I should walk you home…?" Watanuki asked.

"No…I'll be fine…" Doumeki started walking again.

"Are you sure you'll be alright…?" Watanuki asked. That look Doumeki gave him after spacing out and the fact that his head hurt…All that tied together couldn't be good…He was willing to have Doumeki stay over if it came to it…Because there was something definitely wrong…

"Yea…If I feel worse…I'll stop at someone's house and ask if I can use their phone…If that doesn't work…I'll run the rest of the way…" Doumeki said slowly.

"Okay…If you want, you can stay over…Think about it…" Watanuki had to throw it out there. Doumeki sounded like he was using all his brain power just to talk…and it was scaring Watanuki…

"I will…"

They reached Watanuki's house some minutes later…

"I'm gonna go home…" Doumeki said watching Watanuki go up…

"Okay…Just don't do anything stupid okay…" Watanuki said slowly…He was genuinely worried…Doumeki wasn't acting very….normal…

"I'll try…" And with that Doumeki left…

Watanuki sighed as he got in…He needed a bath.

Today had been a long day…And if the terrible things hadn't happened to him…Then would it happen to Doumeki...No… Doumeki was strong…He was Super Doumeki, nothing could happen to him…He inwardly laughed at that thought…

He grabbed a towel and headed for the bath tub.

He had nothing to worry about, then.

…Twenty-four hours or so after the incident…

Watanuki wasn't in as much pain as he was earlier…Or an eternity ago…

Now it was just a dull pull on the skin of his left leg… It was getting better…And Doumeki was telling him everything would be okay…And who was Watanuki not to believe him? Even if he had been hear for what seemed like years…Even if the pain had been unbearable at one point…Even if the pain was getting duller now…He doesn't even remember what he was trying to get at now, what pint he was trying to make…

There is that gentle hold again…It gets tighter sometimes and looser others…It was most likely Doumeki, refusing to let go of him because, let's face it…This was sort of his fault…

If he had a chance, he would never rub this in that big jerks face because it would hurt his pride and probably make him cry or something stupid like that….Oh, great now he's angry…Stupid Doumeki.

…Forty-eight hours or so after the incident….

The pain was completely gone now…He couldn't feel that annoying pull that was causing him to go crazy before…

Doumeki's hold on him had tightened again…Meaning he most likely was talking to him…But he couldn't hear anything…

Doumeki couldn't be talking…Doumeki had to be sitting there, waiting for Watanuki to wake up; silently… Because if he was talking…that meant Watanuki was either deaf all of the sudden…Or he was on the verge of death because…his senses were failing.

"D-Doumeki?"

"Watanuki…" Doumeki held him tighter…

"And I dead? Is that why I can't feel…or hear…" Watanuki reached forward with his uninjured hand and whimpered. "I won't be able to see you anymore?"

"Yes, you will…you aren't dying, and you can hear me!" Doumeki leaned over Watanuki in time to see the lone tears that trailed down his cheek…

"I won't be able to see you guys any more…You, or Himawari-chan…Yuuko-san…the girls…Kohane-chan…or even Mokona…Definitely the pipe fox…" Watanuki listed… "I just wanted to be able to say good bye…"

"Stop talking like that…I need you here…You can't die, and you aren't!" Doumeki yelled.

"Doumeki?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, and calling you ungrateful…and spitting in your food. I never spit in your food…" Watanuki sighed. "Sorry…for anything that caused you trouble…"

"Like now, for being annoying."

Watanuki's eyes flickered open and he turned to give Doumeki his best glare. "You son of a-!"

Doumeki pulled him into a hug.

"D-Doumeki…?" Watanuki said slowly… "You can let go…Can I finish my rant?"

"No…I won't let you…You stupid baka…" Doumeki said tightening his hug.

Watanuki found it slightly uncomfortable with the situation the currently found himself in. Doumeki was holding him too tightly, and Watanuki had to use the bathroom really badly…And he was hungry and tired…He yawned… "Aren't you hungry?"

Doumeki loosened his hold a little…

"I will cook anything you as for, but there's a catch…" Watanuki said angrily…Annoyed and frustrated. He was about to pee on himself.

"What is it?" Doumeki asked.

"You have to let me go…" Watanuki said pushing him away.

"I'll survive…" Doumeki said tightening his grip on Watanuki again.

"No, you won't because I'll kill you if you don't let me go!" Watanuki hissed as he felt himself almost pee. "Doumeki, I'm begging you…Please let go, I have been asleep for two days…Let me go to the bathroom…Please~!"

Doumeki let him go and Watanuki fell back and scrambled to the door. "Ah, I'll be right back!" And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

Doumeki sighed and frowned slightly, "when is Watanuki always a Watanuki."

"Always…" the witch said, standing in the doorway.

"You can say that again." Doumeki breathed.

"But you are relieved. You are glad , even if silently, that Watanuki isn't still in that state anymore…That he is walking and talking and flailing again. You thrive off of those strange movements." She teased.

"Mokona says that Watanuki is glad that you were there for him, and he doesn't blame you for what happened." The black bun said hopping onto the withes shoulder.

"Aren't you the insightful little creature today?" The witch teased.

"Nope. The other Mokona told me." The black thing said slowly. "The other Mokona can sense peoples' feelings. Through me, too. Peckyo!" The black thing jumped up and a beam of light came out of its head.

"It's that witch again." A black-haired man complained.

"Be nice Kuro-pii~, you know she is the only person capable of helping us, you should be grateful that she's even putting up with you~!" the blonde exclaimed.

"Um, excuse me, Yuuko-san? It seems that Syaoran has fallen into a deep sleep, and won't wake up." The brunette girl said politely. "I've tried everything to wake him, but he won't…"

"It's the connection…Hmm…It seems you will have to touch him, Sakura-hime…For, how long Doumeki?" the witch turned to Doumeki.

"About forty eight hours…"

"You heard the man." The witch turned back to the screen…projection… "If that doesn't work, them paly sleeping beauty."

"Sleeping beauty?" the girl asked.

"Kiss him…Now I have to go…Buh-bye now~!" the witch sang happily before waving them off…

"But Yuuko-san-!" the girl cried before getting cut off.

Doumeki raised an eyebrow at the witches back.

"Syaoran is sleeping, too. Isn't that a coincidence~?" the witch asked.

By now Doumeki had heard the contradictory phrase she says way too often to believe what she just said.

"No…It wasn't, was it?"

"You are too smart, Doumeki-kun~! You are so much more brilliant than Watanuki-kun, I see why he likes you…Oops, I have said too much…See you later Doumeki-kun~!"

And with that the witch took the black bun out of the air and ran out of the room.

Huh…Strange? He thinks not…It had to be a normal thing…He had seen that group before, at the park the day Kunogi had asked the witch to check out that school.

Watanuki entered slowly, closing the door behind him.

"…so you were with me this whole time?" Watanuki asked, staring at the floor…

Doumeki nodded.

"Then, you weren't able to get our missed school work, huh?" Watanuki asked.

"No, I was too busy helping you…" Doumeki said slowly.

Watanuki nodded, then he started bristling, "You big idiot! Do you have any idea how much school we missed, the teachers are going to be mad, and BESIDE that, you just let poor Himawari-chan think we were probably on our death beds or something!" He was red faced now, and he couldn't help but feel a little sorry for yelling at him for it afterwards…

…especially not after Doumeki mumbled, "I'm sorry…"

It threw Watanuki off completely.

Doumeki wasn't following in step with Watanuki like he normally did…It was strange.

"It's just that…If I hadn't come…That wouldn't have happen." Doumeki continued… "I am so sorry… I could have killed you. You could have died."

Watanuki stood there and stared at him…Maybe he had gotten hurt by the ghost too, so he was concerned for Watanuki's well-being, too…

"Watanuki…" Doumeki started.

"Yes…" Watanuki looked up at Doumeki…

"Does it still hurt?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki looked down at his wrist…He hadn't noticed the bandages until after he got to the bathroom…And then there was the light cloth wrapping that also hung around it…It had butterflies on it…It must have been the girls who re-wrapped it…

"No, no really…Only when I move it…" Watanuki shrugged… "It wasn't your fault you know…You didn't mean to do it…" He made to walk over to the bed, but tripped over the bottom of the long robe (Where did this come from?) he was wearing.

Doumeki was up in a flash, and was holding him up…

"Thank you…Doumeki…" Watanuki said softly, a blush creeping up his cheeks… "You have saved my life more than once…and I should be extremely grateful for it…but I don't act like it…but I am…" He straightened himself, and stared up at Doumeki…

Doumeki stared down at him.

Watanuki coughed, and turned away. "I guess I should probably go get …up…and make breakfast for all of us…Since you are probably hungry...For once, you didn't say anything…" Watanuki shrugged and his eyebrows pulled together, "I guess you can be more…respectful and less arrogant than I thought…"

Before Watanuki could even think about leaving, Doumeki tackled him from behind.

"Wh-!" Watanuki fell forward, Doumeki on his back.

Now on the ground, Watanuki seethed with anger… Doumeki, on top of him, seen the need to apologize. "Sorry, but there was something I wanted to let you know before you left to make breakfast…"

"What's that?" Watanuki asked still upset, but slightly serious…

"…I…did all this…because I felt bad…" Doumeki started….He was terrible with words.

"Yeah…?" Watanuki pressed on…still beneath him…

Doumeki sat up and helped Watanuki to a sit up position before continuing. "…but I also did it because I…"

"Didn't want to lose your lunch…" Watanuki finished with a sigh.

"No…" Doumeki said slowly…

"Didn't want to lose your source of 'fool in action' entertainment?" Watanuki asked raising an eyebrow.

"No…" Doumeki shook his head… "None of that…"

"Then…because you didn't want Himawari-chan to be mad?"

Where did that come from, Doumeki thought. "No…Watanuki you are making this much harder than it needs to be…"

Watanuki nodded, "Oh, someone closer…Yuuko-san? I'm sure she could deal without me. It was awfully nice of you to think of her, but she lasted without me before…"

Doumeki clenched his fist before sighing a long desperate sigh and saying, "Someone closer at the moment…"

Watanuki nodded, "So you didn't want my parents to be sad? I'm sure they would be glad to see me actually…" Watanuki sighed.

Doumeki wanted to slap himself so badly…but that would not be like him so just he said softly, "I meant closer in proximity…"

Watanuki looked around, and then looked at Doumeki. "You…? Why else would you want to save me other than food or entertainment reasons?"

Doumeki sighed again…Then decided that words WERE NOT his thing…he decided to try an action…And the first action he thought of that could describe how he was feeling was a kiss. So he leaned forward and kissed Watanuki…

He hoped that was straight forward enough…

…and he found out that it was, if Watanuki kissing back was anything to go by.

The End


End file.
